Maintaining power consumption proportional to delivered performance is a common metric by which processors are measured. This is especially so with the increasing interest in the cost of running processors in many different environments, from portable devices such as smartphones and tablet computers to servers. With the increase in the number of cores included and increased integration of other components within a processor, the portion of a multicore processor outside of the cores begins to consume a larger part of the total processor power. However, power management techniques used to reduce power consumption of a core are not necessarily applicable to non-core portions of a processor. This is so, due to complex protocol dependencies in managing non-core power while the cores are executing.